Quiero Que Sepas Que
by Aurora De Logan
Summary: Chico Bestia decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Raven. Que pasara? Como reaccionara Raven? ONE-SHOT/BBRAE


Era un día normal en la torre de los Titanes. Con las normales actividades que nuestros "normales" chicos hacen. Como siempre, Starfire cocinaba un "platillo" tamaraneano, morado con puntos verdes y amarillos por todas partes. Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugaban videojuegos en la gran pantalla de la sala. Robin por fin dejo de perseguir a Slade por todos los rincones de la ciudad y escuchaba un poco de música con un volumen ensordecedor. Y por último, nuestra titán gótica, leía un libro grueso con pasta negra, sentada en un rincón de la sala.

-Amigo Robin, no gustas un poco de mi _glurfsnecht sidisplerf?- _dijo Starfire, acercándose a Robin con un plato conteniendo la "comida" supuestamente saludable.

-Emm…-Dijo el chico Maravilla un tanto asqueado por semejante atrocidad que se hallaba ante el-No, gracias Star, acabo de comer y…..no tengo hambre-mostrando una gran sonrisa para no herir los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Oh no te preocupes amigo Robin-dijo la pelirroja para luego ir a dejar su platillo en la mesa y volver a dirigirse a Robin-Te molesta si te acompaño en tu tarea de escuchar ruidos ensordecedores?

-No, claro que no Star-dijo el pelinegro un poco sonrojado.

-En otra parte de la sala-

-Hey Raven! Quieres jugar?- Dijo un chico de tez verde mientras levantaba el control en sus manos, mostrando una gran sonrisa

-No-contesto Raven secamente mirando si despegar la vista de su libro.

-Por favor-rogo el chico verde mientras ponía cara de perrito atropellado

-No- volvió a decir la chica

-Pero Rav….-el chico fue interrumpido por el grito de su amiga

-NO!- grito Raven levantándose de su lugar-estaré en mi habitación-dijo para luego irse caminando fuera del lugar

-Creo que deberías disculparte- dijo Cyborg, dejando el control en la mesa-Deberías saber que a ella no le gustan este tipo de cosas Bestita-dijo optando un tono paternal

-Pero si yo no fui el que…..es que ella…..yo solo estaba…..está bien, iré a disculparme-dijo Chico Bestia_( n/a: lo abreviare "CB") _para luego salir de la sala en busca de la chica oscura.

**_-Por qué me tratara así? Acaso no se da cuenta de que trato de ser amable con ella? Acaso no se da cuenta de que….la..amo? Será cierto? Digo, ya hace tiempo ella me empezó a atraer, pero después de lo de Terra, ella ya quedo en el pasado no debo pensar en Terra, ella nos traiciono, y ya no siento nada por ella ya desde hace mucho…entonces…Raven….yo…la quiero, NO! Yo la amo, Se lo tengo que decir, pero… cómo? Cuando? Se lo voy a decir ahora, pero, y si no soy correspondido? No importa, solo quiero que ella sepa lo que siento por ella, que sepa que yo la amo más que a nadie en este mundo- _**pensaba CB cuando iba caminando hacia en cuarto de Raven.

Cuando llego a la puerta con su nombre grabado en el dio un largo suspiro para tranquilizarse, no quería quedar como un tonto ante la mujer a la que amaba. Toco levemente la puerta y esta se abrió a la mitad dejando ver a Raven con su capucha puesta.

-Que quieres?- dijo cortante la dama oscura

-Emm… yo… solo…decirte…juego…perdón…-dijo tartamudeando el cambiante

-No tengo tiempo para juegos Chico Bestia! Dime que quieres!- dijo impacientemente la semi demonio

-Emm… Raven… yo quería…pedirte disculpas…por lo de… hace rato… no quería interrumpirte, hemos vivido juntos casi 2 años, debería saber que a ti no te gustan los videojuegos, pero yo sigo insistiendo en que juegues conmigo, y no aprendo la lección de que no te agradan los juegos-dijo un poco triste Chico Bestia

-Chico Bestia…yo…-Respondió la chica y poco apenada por la forma en la que le había contestado. Pero fue interrumpida por el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Raven, me podrías acompañar a la azotea? Por..Por favor-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si…claro… pero para qué?-pregunto tímidamente Raven

-Solo… confía en mí, si?-dijo tomándola de las manos

- s-si-respondió la chica y se dejó llevar por el cambiante hasta la azotea

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Raven avanzo hacia la orilla de la torre y se sentó dejando que sus pies colgaran de la orilla. Chico Bestia le siguió e hizo lo mismo que ella, contemplando el hermoso anochecer.

-Esto es…hermoso-dijo la chica, sin despegar su vista del horizonte.

-No más que tu-dijo sonriendo tímidamente el cambiante

Raven no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse. En eso Chico Bestia decidió que era ahora o nunca. Era hora de decírselo. Se acercó lentamente a ella. Raven volteo a mirarlo muy sonrojada. Y el chico le quito lentamente su capucha, dejando ver su hermoso cabello violeta que resplandecía con la luz del sol, sus hermosos ojos color amatista, y su hermosa piel pálida. Toda ella le parecía perfecta.

-Te ves mejor sin la capucha-dijo sonriendo-Raven, yo te tengo que decir algo.

-Chico Bestia…-trato de decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida pos su amigo verde.

-Raven, antes de que me digas que estás perdiendo tu tiempo, que esto no tiene sentido, o cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que en estos 2 años en los que hemos convivido, jamás he visto una persona tan bella como tú. Quiero que sepas que, sonrió cada mañana con tan solo pensar que te veré abajo, preparando tú te, o leyendo algún libro de miles de páginas. Quiero que sepas que cada vez que te cuento un chiste, es para que pueda verte sonreír. Porque amo esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan hermosa que solo he podido ver unas pocas veces desde que te conocí, y anhelo ser yo el causante de esa sonrisa. Quiero que sepas que amo cada vez que me tocas, aunque sea para pegarme por alguna estupidez que digo, porque puedo sentir tus delicadas manos. Quiero que sepas que cada vez que te veo a los ojos tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perderme en ellos, para que no me hipnoticen. Quiero que sepas que solo quiero que estés bien, que te protegeré con mi vida, y que jamás permitiría que algo te sucediera. Quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti jamás lo he sentido por nadie. Quiero que sepas que causas en mí un sentimiento fuerte que me hace tartamudear cuando intento decirte algo. Quiero que sepas, Rachel Roth, que te amo. Que te amo y que siempre lo hare.-Dijo el cambiante mirándola a los ojos.

Era cierto, todo lo que él le dijo, sin titubear, sin ningún rastro de mentira en su voz? Raven no podía comprender como, siendo la hija de un demonio interdimencional, él podía llegar a sentir todo eso por ella. Aun sabiendo que ella estuvo destinada a destruir el mundo, que en algún momento ella podría perder el control y destruirlos. Aun sabiendo todas las cosas horribles que ella llego a hacer, el la amaba. La amaba con todo su corazón. Ahora era el turno de ella de demostrarle que su amor era correspondido.

Raven empezó a acercarse lentamente a él, contemplado sus bellos ojos esmeralda, esos ojos que la hipnotizaron desde el primer momento en que los vio. Sus rostros iban acercándose lentamente, podían sentir sus respiraciones chocando. Hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso. Era un beso torpe, puesto que ambos no lo habían hecho antes, pero si, lleno de sentimiento, demostraba todo lo que sentían uno por el otro. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron lentamente.

-Chico Bestia… yo… te amo-dijo sonrojada la chica

Chico Bestia sonrió y la atrajo hacia él, para besarla nuevamente. Ella acepto rodeando su cuello con los brazos, y el rodeando su cintura. Después de un tiempo, se separaron para tomar aire. El la abrazo por el hombro.

-Raven, Quieres ser mi novia?-dijo el chico

-Si Chico Bestia, quiero ser tu novia- dijo para luego volverlo a besar esta vez, un poco más apasionadamente.


End file.
